The L Word
by Redd Thread
Summary: Love, Life, Loss and Longing-the L Word with the characters of Death Note- meant to be fun with drama, love and strange twists..Light is an author who meets L, a stranger who takes his breath away & opens his eyes to a new world... Hiatus.


_A/N__: -hums the L word theme song- I adore the show, thought it would be funny if it was all Death Noted up, has it been done before? Tell me, I'd love to read it as well as write it? LoL._

_Disclaimer: C'mon really? I own nothing._

_

* * *

_

_**The L Word**_

Longing in LA

They walked into their new house, Misa clinging to Light's arm while still bouncing around in her annoyingly gleeful manner. She was extra clingy now that Light was _finally_ here, in L.A.

"So, did Misa-Misa do a good job, Light?" the blonde asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

Light shrugged at this question, which made Misa's shoulders droop in defeat. He spoke up quickly to stop the breakdown he knew would follow if he didn't act up now.

"You did really great, Misa. I love it." Light grinned at the girl encouraging her to smile, it worked like a charm and within seconds all chances of an emotional meltdown were avoided.

The couple walked around their LA house, enjoying the feel of the breeze coming through the screen door to the backyard. Misa sighed happily as she watched Light nod appreciatively at the simple decorations that lined their already furnished house, or the beautiful colours that made the atmosphere sophisticated, peaceful and comforting.

It _was _a nice house, Light had to admit. But then again, he had never faulted Misa for her taste in anything, be it men, fashion or decorating. The girl had style, a nice body and was incredibly nice to those she was fond of; too bad she didn't have much of a brain to go along with that fabulous taste and lovely figure.

"I have a surprise for Light-chan, if he closes his eyes like a good boy I'll let him see it now!" Misa squeaked and bounded towards the unsuspecting boy, he flinched as he felt her small hands come around to his face to blind him.

"Um, Misa, I _can _close my eyes by myself, you know." Light was tired, he didn't want games and he especially didn't want this to lead to anything :insert slight shudder: remotely sexual. He wasn't much in the mood for _that _kind of fun; he was tired, hot and jetlagged.

"But Lighhhtt-it's more fun this way." Misa whined sadly as Light tried to pull himself away from her shiny black fingernails. Light sighed and then laughed a little as Misa pushed him towards his surprise, which he was actually excited for-_what? _The girl really _does _have great taste in gifts! She led him outside where he could feel the breeze better, along with the bright sunshine on his bare arms.

"Okay, you can open your eyes!" Misa squealed and pulled her hands back, looking at Light expectantly. Before the couple there stood a studio that had not been included in the original photographs of the property.

'_So that must mean Misa...' _Oh damn.

"Misa, did you...have this made, just for me?" Light asked hesitantly, the girl nodded happily in reply, her pigtails swishing frantically around her pretty face. Light's stomach dropped at this thought that his girlfriend whom he _wasn't really in love with _had gone and done something so very thoughtful, just for him.

'_I'm scum...I'm lower than scum...oh God, I'm so horrible! I do not deserve her...'_

"Thank you, Misa...this means a lot to me." Light let out after a minute, the words were not forced or insincere, and he truly was appreciative of the gift. He pulled the petit girl into a gentle embrace, trying to again feel something, _anything, _for the warm body in his arms.

She sighed happily into his light blue button up shirt, but still he felt...nothing special. He felt a small pang in his heart for her, and a larger one for himself. If only they could both have found love in the same place, but _nooooo..._fate had to be cruel to two of the most beautiful people around.

Light pulled away from the gothy girl after giving her a lengthy kiss and went to explore the small building before him, Misa chattered away about what she had designed and the functions of each part as Light stared in wonder at the effortless building.

"...I thought you'd be able to write here, and have no one bother you...well, I told them to make the walls soundproof, so you could do whatever you wanted and no one would bother you, Light. I just know how much you hate to be bothered and I just couldn't help but think you needed a place, and when they told me how much it cost I just spent some of my modelling money on it-it's not like I don't have the money, you know?... but I told them...then they the man told me that he couldn't get all of the systems I want installed, but I told him-'I won't spare a cent of money or take away any comforts for my Light, I want the best, darn it!'......but the wood was custom.......and the stereo system.......I even put a phone here for you, and a bed just encase and..." the rambling went on and on, but Light mostly numbed it out.

"Misa, its perfect." he suddenly interrupted his celebrity girlfriend's rant and pulled her lips towards his own. They met together; lips tongue and teeth, all pulling and pushing and rubbing in ways that he had rarely done with anyone before, it had been quite a while for them and yet, Light hadn't missed it _that_ much.

'_What's wrong with me? God, I just have to stop thinking so much...yeah, that must be it. I mean, Misa's the most beautiful girl I've ever met and yet...I don't want her at all.' _

These thoughts scared Light and he soon found himself making excuses to stop the embrace so that he could explore his new private workshop in peace and begin his newest novel.

Of course, this was mostly a lie. Light Yagami or "Kira" as he went by in the world of publishing, was stuck in a bit of a writer's block issue. He had published a couple mystery novels that had been a great hit, but lately his heart just wasn't into writing...he had lost his muse and hopefully he could find it once more in LA...the city of Lost Angels.

--

_Later that night..._

"Let's go for a dip, the water looks fantastic..." a pretty and melodic voice called out seductively, waking Light from his daze as he sat outside of his new studio, thinking and dreaming of Kira-knows-what. He pulled his thoughts out of the clouds and focussed in on the new voices around him.

'_Hm, his neighbours had a pool?' _

"But I didn't bring a bathing suit." another voice called out, not very pretty but just as lusty.

"Ha, well neither did I." the first voice replied, Light's head snapped up as he realized both voices had been _male. _

'_Umm?' _Light slowly turned to the fence that separated his lawn from the neighbours, he could hear moans and the sound of passionate kissing as he approached the fence, squatting down carefully to avoid being seen.

Two men stood at the side of a large pool, a slim blonde had his shirt undone and was quickly pulling at his belt. The man beside him had short, spiked blue hair and an eyebrow ring, and he too was stripping his skin tight clothing from his lithe body.

Light felt a little weird watching the two men pull off their clothes in two seconds flat and then grope at one another, but he found that he couldn't look away from the obscene love show. His stomach felt strange and his pants a bit tight as he watched the blondes boxers fall from his well-built legs to the pavement. His erection was large and semi-hard; the blue-haired boy flushed at his partner's excitement and also pulled off his own remaining undergarment.

Both jumped into the pool and laughed at the large splashes they made, and for a moment they looked somewhat innocent and childlike in the pool. That is, until their 'adult' needs took over and they were once more groping and moaning into each other's mouths.

Light stifled a groan at the display, but felt his cheeks warm and his breath quicken at the passion these two had for one another.

"Ungh-Aiber...I want you in me...I want you to fuck me!" the blue haired boy told the handsome blonde, his black fingernails running harshly down Aiber's exposed backside. The blonde shivered and grinned mischievously, his own hands coming up to tug the short blue spikes roughly.

"But you didn't even say 'please' Riley...I expect obedience from you. Now beg me and I'll consider it, Ry." The beauty teased the younger with a rouge grin on his face.

"Please...please fuck me, Aiber. I want you so bad...ungh" the younger companion begged as Aiber slowly turned him around, taking his time to thoroughly seduce and control the boy's body and mind.

"Well since you asked so nicely..." the blonde purred into the lithe boy's ear, whose whole body convulsed as Aiber brought an arm around to play with his friend's now hidden business. His arm movements growing faster and faster as he brought Riley closely to the edge of pleasure, only to draw him back again.

"Aiber, why'd you...stop?" the boy asked sulkily and with a tone of great desperation.

"Hm, don't you think your boss would be a little pissed if we dirtied his pool anymore?" Aiber asked thoughtfully, and then he grinned evilly and continued his teasing motions on the boy who groaned and tried to pull away from the contact.

"Please, he'll kill me if I..._finish_ here." Riley begged, sounding strangely terrified in the heat of the moment. Aiber laughed and stopped his torturous touches.

He kissed the boys neck softly, before sucking lightly on a few spots. He brought his hand up to the Riley's mouth and the younger turned his head to suck on the digits suggestively, his eyes fluttering shut to enjoy the sensation and dream about what was to come in only moments.

But these moments seemed like an eternity for Riley, Aiber and Light...especially for Light who was having problems keeping his panting quiet. 'God, if only Misa made me feel like these two-' Light froze at the thought,

'_Wait. Wait! Why am I watching two guys go at it?!'_ A horrible little voice in the back of his mind asked evilly_ 'Oh no, my dear Light...the question you should be asking yourself is why does it make you feel so good to watch them do the dirty?' _

'_Shut up, bastard!'_ Light fought with his inner darkness, the 'Kira' of his stories, the voice in his mind that always seemed to know exactly what to say to piss Light off. A heavy moan and the sound of water brought Light back to his peep show.

Aiber and Riley were now lying on the grass beside the pool, a blanket thrown half-hazard to keep them off of the perfect grass, although neither seemed much to care about anything besides their primal need.

Aiber had Riley pinned down on his stomach, the boys rear was raised up slightly and the blonde was licking and nipping at his neck from behind, his fingers teasing the blue-haired boy's entrance.

"Please...don't keep teasing me." the boy begged softly, needing a release sooner rather than later. Aiber's smile grew at the desperation he heard in the boy's tone, and he quickly pounded the two digits into the boy without warning.

"Anhh!" the younger cried out as he was assaulted numerous times, his pants becoming louder and louder with each thrust of the hand. Soon though, the elder stopped his movements and brought his hips up to meet Riley's.

"I'm going to make you scream my name so loud; _he'll_ hear it from here." Aiber whispered seductively into the younger's ear, which made him moan for more and shiver at the threat.

"Yes, Aiber..._please._" the magic word had been spoke, and as Aiber readied himself at his entrance Riley gave out a relaxing breath.

Light felt his body brace in anticipation, his own rear tensing at the thought of penetration, his penis dripping lightly inside his pants...the scene was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

As Aiber pushed into the younger boy he called out 'Riley' in a beautiful voice that almost seemed like angels, but the lust made it seem more devilish than good.

"Call me...unggh-Andrew, please." Riley asked breathlessly as Aiber picked up the pace of the movements and brought his hand around to massage the youth's neglected member.

"Oh, But Rileeyyy....why would I wanna call you that when I _gave you _a perfectly good name...now let's-uhhnggh–finish this before supper, _Riley_." Aiber said stubbornly, whilst pounding into the younger beneath him.

Light continued watching from his hidden area at the two lovers before his eyes, who moved together in a way that was causing Light to feel...just to feel. Like Misa never could. He watched the two reach a climax together and then get dressed while laughing over something the shy blue-haired boy said.

Light sat there watching the empty pool long after the two had left the scene, he continued watching long into the night and tried to empty his stomach of the burning feeling he felt was charring him alive...

But he appreciated the feeling; it let him know he truly _was_ alive.

---

"Light, do you want something to drink?" Misa asked as she walked into the room wearing one of her tight black dresses, ever the seductress.

"Yeah, alright." Light said after a moment, and Misa smiled happily in her usual oblivious way.

She came back after a moment with two full wine glasses and a fresh layer of lip gloss on her pink lips.

"I'm so happy you're here, Light. I didn't think we'd ever make it out here together." Light nodded and accepted the wine with a 'thanks' as Misa sat down on the couch next to him.

"Misa...are the neighbours...Are they a couple?" Light asked after a minute of rare Misa silence. Misa screeched and turned to look at Light suspiciously.

"Did one of them hit on my Light?!"

"What, n-no! I just...I saw them in the pool...together." Light said, his blush coming back full blown. Misa chuckled after a moment, glad her boy hadn't been touched by another. Misa could get pretty scary when she found someone hitting on her Raito, and many a girl back in Japan was _still _suffering the consequences of messing with Misa Amane and her guy.

Light noted Misa's silence with some distress, he quickly backed the wine in his glass and refilled it only to repeat the backing a few more times. Misa too was drinking, but nothing like Light, it was a bit strange.

"Light...what did they do?" Misa asked after Raito's third glass had been drained. His red colour increased as he remembered the shameless acts he had just witnessed.

"They went swimming...naked. And, uh some other stuff?" Light looked at Misa, who was sitting back into the couch pillows doing her best to look sexy-cute. Light could see that she was very attractive but the pose did little for him...although recalling the scene did stir up some feelings within him.

"It sounds like something Blondie would do, but not the gamer...he's pretty shy, but then again it was in their backyard. Why were you peeking?" Light shook his head, not sure how to answer his girlfriend and hoping she'd just drop it.

"Misa, I'm going to head to bed. I'll...see you in the morning, right?" Light moved to go outside to his studio but Misa called him back.

"Lighhtt, why are you going to bed out there?" Her whining voice was enough to cause Light's ears to practically _bleed. _

"Oh, I just need to write...you've helped to inspire me, so I really want to get this out...I'll come in later in the night, okay?" Light shuddered as Misa smiled again at his blatant lie and licked her lips in a seductive manner, making Light's body convulse a bit...

'_Somewhere, nearby I can just tell that some asshole God is laughing his face off over this!' _

_--The Next Day--_

Light stood at the fence of his neighbour's house, notebook in hand as he wrote...mostly he was recalling the smooth chest of the blonde man. Light shivered as he continued to write, pacing back and forth a bit as his wrist flicked faster and faster on the page, thoughts pouring out in strange ways..._ 'True names have power...the power to destroy, they...they give you control.' _It reminded him of the blonde man he had been watching – all of this talk on "Riley's" nickname, so strange...how this could trigger such a response in Light...

"Hey, are you Light?" a voice suddenly spoke to Light from out of nowhere, he jumped a bit as a redhead boy rose from the other side of the fence, cigarette in hand and a pair of orange goggles on his forehead.

"Uh?"

'_Yeah, good one, Raito...very eloquent speaker, moron.' _

'_Shut UP!' _Light mind battled a bit with himself while the man on the other side of the fence wiped of his baggy jeans.

"Yes, Light Yagami."

"Cool, well then. I'm one of your next door neighbours, Matt. Wanna chill a bit? Mello's been pretty pissy this morning and I'm outta games." Light nodded and the two walked towards their front yard.

"So...when'd you get here?" Matt asked him while he lit another smoke; he offered the box to the amber-eyed boy, who shook his head.

A strange noise like a gunshot could be heard in the house; Raito flinched at the noise and looked at Matt questioningly. Matt merely smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind that...it's just Mello and my games...Very realistic audio." Matt bullshited to the Japanese boy sitting next to him. Light smiled and shook his head as well, he had grown up with his chief-of-police father, and he knew a real gunshot when he heard one.

"It's all good." Light smiled and his eyes twinkled a bit at Matt, who looked at him seriously for a moment before slipping on his goggles.

"Are you going swimming?" Matt smiled a bit at Light's comment.

"Nah, sensitive eyes when it comes to the light." the redhead nodded to the sky, which shone brightly with summer sunlight.

"But yeah...I just got here a few days ago; I guess Misa told you guys about me?" Matt nodded and pulled out a small game system. He turned it on and continued to speak with Raito, who was a bit perturbed at the attitude, but let it go, not really caring.

"She mentioned you, yeah. I didn't think you'd be like this..." Matt raised his head and fluttered his hand around a bit, not really making much sense.

"Like...what?" The gamer shook his head and turned his system off.

"Hey, Mels and I are having a party tomorrow night...you should come by, you and Misa." Light nodded his head, unsure. But he smiled as Matt stood up and turned to go inside.

"I'll think about it, see you later." Matt smiled and walked into the house, yelling something indistinguishable to Mello, he supposed.

As Light was turning away he glanced up towards the porch, noticing a very small and well-hidden camera.

'_Whoa, what's with the high tech surveillance? And if Matt and Mello are the neighbours, then who the hell were those two guys in the pool?'_

Something smelled fishy round here...just _what_ is with his new neighbours?

* * *

Err, there's the first bit for you. I'm working it out, but it obviously will not be exactly like The L Word... which is simply an amazing show!

I'm just having some fun, but I love the drama and I'm trying to stay a little true to each character while choosing who they'd be from the show...any guesses who L will be? LoL. But obviously it'll be OOC-this isn't canon stuff here...and it'd be boring to stick to the L word story line...so prepare for an adventure, that not even I am completely sure of...

I'd love it if you'd drop me a line.

~Redd


End file.
